Shigeo Kageyama
Shigeo Kageyama (影山茂夫, Kageyama Shigeo), nicknamed "Mob" (モブ, Mobu) and "White T-Poison", is the main protagonist of the Japanese webcomic series, Mob Psycho 100, as well as assistant and disciple of Arataka Reigen. He previously fought Tatsumaki in the 117th episode of Death Battle, Mob VS Tatsumaki, and battled her in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Hosuke Sharaku vs Shigeo Kageyama (By Eficiente) *Mob VS Tatsumaki *Midoriya vs Mob * Mob vs Tohru Possible Opponents * Jean Grey (Marvel Comics) * Mewtwo (Pokémon) * Raven (DC Comics) * Kusuo Saiki (The Disastrous Life of Saiki K) * Saitama (One Punch Man) History Before meeting his master, Arataka Reigen, Mob was frightened of his own abilities and was looking for a guiding force to follow. He soon learned from both Reigen and his childhood crush, Takane Tsubomi, that his psychic ability did not make him inherently greater than anyone else. He also learned that psychic ability should not be used against other people. This philosophy leads him to where he is currently and is one of the many defining traits of his. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Real Name: Shigeo Kageyama *Height: 157 cm | 5’1” *Weight: 44.3 kg | 98 lbs *Age: 14 years *Alias: Mob, White T-Poison *Attends Salt Middle School *Member of the Body Improvement Club *Favourite food: Takoyaki, milk, & ramen *Favourite hobby: Watching the sky Esper Powers *Telekinesis & flight *Energy absorption *Energy transference *Spiritual awareness *Astral projection *Chlorokinesis *Energy barriers *Mind control resistance Explosion Forms *100% Rage **Mob becomes a serious fighter *100% Animosity **Mob loses some self-control & becomes violent *100% Gratitude **Mob transfers powers with a 1,000% increase *100% Sadness **Mob cries a lot *100% Kindness **Mob creates much stronger barriers to protect others *100% Courage **Mob becomes more heroic & extremely powerful *100% Obsession **Mob goes on a single-minded rampage *100% Ecstasy **Mob becomes hysterical & erratic *???% Form **Mob accesses his inner power **Improves range of energy absorption **Greatly heightens power **Acts semi-subconsciously Feats *Caught a bolt of lightning *Flew 20 kilometers in mere seconds *Transferred a city-busting blast into broccoli *Absorbed a Charged Bomb from Toichiro & Shou *Caused a magnitude 9 earthquake *Destroyed Momagi’s Mental Mindscape *Defeated Toichiro Suzuki, Teru, Serizawa, Dimple Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Real name: Shigeo Kageyama * Height: 157.7 cm * Weight: 44.3 kg * Age: 14 * Birthday: 12th May * Gender: Male * Zodiac: Taurus * Mob's Favourite Foods: Takoyaki, Ramen, and milk * Mob's Least Favourite Foods: cilantro, shiokara, and locusts * His favorite music is the cheerful sounding ones and his favorite movie genre is action Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Initially, Mob was extremely physically unfit and incapable, having no bodily coordination, a lack of stamina and surprisingly low muscular strength. However, after joining the Body Improvement Club, his physical capabilities have grown greatly, although they are still relatively below average for someone his age. Psychic Powers Mob has a tremendous capacity for storing psychic power, which he primarily uses to fuel his already existing powers. Due to a childhood incident, he subconsciously sealed away most of his power behind several emotional locks, that will occasionally burst out when a particular emotion reaches 100% and overflows. The emotions so far shown include anger, sadness, hostility, rejection, gratitude, courage, tenacity, friendship, ecstasy, shame, compassion, kindness, resignation, and almost Killing Intent. This, however, is only a fraction of his true power, which can only come out when he is completely unconscious and acting on survival instinct alone, only seen in the ???% mode. * Spiritual Awareness - Mob can sense the psychic energy of spirits and other espers. He has been shown to be able to widen his "antennae" up to 20 kilometers in order to sense the presence of other nearby espers. * Telekinesis - Mob possesses immeasurably potent telekinesis. With it, he can move extremely heavy objects, such as entire buildings, pin an entire crowd to a ceiling, create nearly impenetrable force-fields, fly, augment his physical strength and speed, disassemble matter and reconstruct it on a molecular level. * Astral Projection - Mob can will his soul/spirit to leave his physical body. He can also enter the bodies and minds of others, though whether or not he can completely possess people is currently unknown. * Chlorokinesis - Mob eventually learns to imbue his psychic energy into plants enabling him to manipulate them and cause them to grow and mature at will. * Energy Transfer - Mob has the ability to energize others with his power, both espers, and non-espers. In the case of the latter, it bleeds out quickly since their bodies can't contain his power for very long, and is of limited use unless the person already knows how to use psychic powers. Although, even a non-esper have basic abilities such as a protective field of energy shielding them from other psychic powers for the duration of this effect. This is first shown when he reaches Gratitude 100% and temporarily relinquishes his powers to Reigen. * Psychic Energy Absorption - Mob possesses the ability to drain energy from other espers, energy-based attacks aimed at him, and even the environment around him and add it to his own. So far, Mob only exhibited this ability while at 100% or at ???%. Feats * Lifted and compressed dozens of buildings. * Although lacking in physical strength and stamina, Mob has proven to be quite durable. Flaws * Lacks physical strength and stamina. * Gets tired after using 100% * Doesn't like to use his powers to harm others Trivia * ONE has stated that Tatsumaki, the strongest esper from the One-Punch Man series, could in fact beat normal Mob, but if Mob gets serious then there is no answer. * His facial expression looks just like ONE's character Saitama. * Apparently, Mob's specialty is making dogs float and his hobby is watching the sky. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Official Death Battle Combatants